


We Get By

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Inspired by the Yours!verse series by MashiarasDream, in this installation Balthazar and Gabriel discuss the prospect of children.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashiarasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chances of Forever - Timestamp for Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963325) by [MashiarasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream). 



“You think we could— well,” Balthazar’s question tapers off into a sigh, and he turns his head so that the frustrated sound is muffled by his pillow.  A warm hand trails up along his chest and neck, fingers curling delicately in the soft strands of blonde hair at the base of his skull.  The comforting scent of cinnamon and strawberry envelops the Alpha as he leans into the hand which cups his face, all tension in his body melting away.  He looks up into a set of bright brown eyes blinking curiously down at him.

“If you were going to suggest we go again, I’ve got bad news for you, buddy,” Gabriel chuckles, wiggling his butt and squirming against his mate.  “I don’t think my ass can handle another knotting after last round.”  His lips curl into a salacious smirk, though his eyes remain focused with concern on his mate’s face.  When Balthazar fails to laugh at his joke, Gabriel’s smile washes away completely and is replaced with a worried expression.  “Bal?”

His mate blinks at him a few times, rapidly, and then his words tumble out in an awkward rush, as if he had rehearsed them in his head a hundred times but had now forgotten how to deliver them.  “Ijustwantyoutobehappy.”  His Adam’s apple bobs ominously in his throat, and now Gabriel is very concerned because his mate is never serious like this when they are along together.  He frowns.

“I am happy,” Gabriel’s tone is borderline aggressive, but the conviction in his words is evident, and that’s the point right now.  His mate is upset, if the crisp scent of ginger and lemons in the air is any indication, and despite not knowing what exactly it is troubling Balthazar, the instinct to comfort his mate is overwhelming right now.  He scoots closer, drawing Balthazar’s head down towards his neck, so that the Alpha can nose at his scent glands.  His warm breath puffs against Gabriel’s cheek, but he doesn’t relax.

“Mmh,” he hums, eyes darting to the side and fluttering closed.  Gabriel frowns, a feeling of unease creeping its way down his spine.

“Are you… not happy?”

Balthazar immediately tenses and frowns, head jerking back so that he can look Gabriel in his eyes.  “No, of course I’m happy, Gabe.  I wasn’t— did you think I was unhappy?”

“Well, you’re acting all weird and I don’t really know what to think.  It’s not like I’d blame you, if you’re… I would understand if you were tired of me.  I know I’ve put you through a lot and it’s understandable that you would eventually… All I mean is that if you’ve realized you don’t want—”

“Stop it, Gabriel, stop,” Balthazar is sitting right up now, sheets slipping off his bare, toned chest and pooling in his naked lap.  He sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face and through his short hair  “I don’t… I’m not unhappy.  Just the opposite of that, really.  I want to talk to you, though, because I wanted to know if you’d be interesting in..,” he swallows, “starting a family.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, _‘oh’_ ,” Balthazar blinks down at his mate, then rolls over, sliding out of bed and padding his way over to the chest of drawers.  Gabriel rolls into his place, the sheets still warm from his mate’s body, and watches owlishly from the bed as Balthazar begins to dress himself.  he pulls on a pair of sweat pants, then one of Gabriel’s t-shirts.

“Well jeez, Bal,” Gabriel whistles lowly, lips turning up at the corners as he laughs.  “You scared the shit out of me.  Seriously, man… You couldn’t have come up with a better way to start this conversation?  I don’t think I’ve been so scared since I was busted one night out of a dive bar in Louisville, ‘n the cops tried to track down what pack I belonged to, since I was still a minor and Mic- my brother was legally still my Alpha.  They ran out of time when a friend of mine came and posted bail, but believe you me did they come—”

“Gabriel,” there is a warning growl in Balthazar’s voice, and Gabriel lowers his gaze and shuts his mouth obediently.  His mate so rarely exerts any Alpha dominance over him that the effect now is instantaneous.

“Uh, sorry.  Sublimation.  You're real serious about this, huh?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘serious’,” Balthazar makes a funny face by scrunching his nose up and gritting his teeth, then steps towards the bed and sits on the edge.  Gabriel cracks a small smile, sitting up so that he can face Balthazar as he continues.  “But it is rather important to me, yes.”

Gabriel nods slowly, keeping his eyes on his lap, picking at a scab on the side of his thumb.  He’s not quite sure where he got it from.  He swallows, clicking his teeth, and nods at Balthazar’s words.  “Well, you know I love kids,” he cracks a small smile, peeking up at his mate to see that Balthazar has all of his attention focused on him.  He blushes.  “I think it’d be nice to have a pup around.  Not sure how much of a father figure I am, though.”

“Oh darling, I’m positive you would be lovely,” Balthazar’s voice is reassuring, and so is his scent, now returned to its natural state of mint and pineapple.  “Muriel is quite taken by you whenever you babysit her.  You’re a natural at it,” he pauses when that earns a pointed glare from Gabriel, and his lips quirk up a bit, “Not to perpetuate any stereotypes, of course.”

“Our baby would be pretty cute,” Gabriel muses, smiling up at his mate.  “S’pecially if she had your eyes.”

“Or yours.  You’re quite beautiful,” Balthazar insists.  Gabriel grins.

“Don’t I know it,” he teases, preening at the compliment.  Balthazar’s smile turns into a full on grin, and he reaches out, rubbing his hand back and forth over Gabriel’s bare calf.  The Omega blinks down at his hand, voice stuck in his throat for a moment before he speaks.  “We’ve never talked about pups before.”

“No.  We had more important matters to discuss,” Balthazar answers easily.  Gabriel’s cheeks darken again and he nods, eyes trained on his mate’s hand.  It leaves his leg a few moments later, only to come to rest underneath his chin, tilting Gabriel’s head so that he is looking into Balthazar’s eyes.  “We don’t need to make a decision now.  It’s a big step, and I don’t want to pressure you.  You need to want this, and you need to know for certain that you want this.”

Gabriel nods slowly, eyes trained studiously on his mate’s face.  The curve of his nose, the handsome slant of his jaw, his crooked nose.  He leans close and pecks Gabriel’s lips in a chaste kiss, leaving his own mouth tingling from the sensation.  His lips curl into a small smile and he surges forward, claiming Balthazar’s mouth with his own and pulling him close by the lapels of his shirt.  His mate goes willingly, showing submission to his Omega that he would only ever dare show inside of their shared home.

“I’ll toss my suppressants tomorrow.  I know that I want this.”

“For sure?” Balthazar’s smile is so bright it is dizzying, and Gabriel swoons closer, nosing at his neck and mouthing at the crescent-shaped mark just beneath his mate’s ear.

“For sure.”

\---

One week later, Gabriel gets a call from a man named Dean Winchester.


End file.
